Kirishima and Bakugou watch a porno
by phayte1978
Summary: Kirishima and Bakugou watch a porno- but Bakugou finds it lame...


"Ugh!" Bakugou said, flopping back on the bed. "Not this shit again!"

"C'mon!" Kirishima exclaimed, opening his laptop. "This one is good!"

"You know I can't stand that weird shit you watch!" Bakugou growled.

"This isn't weird," Kirishima assured.

Bakugou did not believe him. Kirishima was always trying to get him to watch porn with him- just Bakugou hated the fake acting, the overly exaggerated faces- no thank you. He could sit with his own mind and come up with better scenarios to jerk off too. Plus, if Kirishima was here, he didn't need a damn porno!

"This is lame!" Bakugou cried out, covering his face with his hands. He knew this was some shit that Kirishima apparently really liked- and he really did try to like it with him. It just wasn't his thing. Taking a deep breath, Bakugou sat up and allowed Kirishima to snuggle in next to him as he got the video loaded.

"Thanks!" Kirishima chirped, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever," Bakugou grumbled. He knew he would get an orgasm out of the deal, so it wasn't really all that bad .

Except the video was terrible! Bakugou had rolled his eyes so many times and tried so hard to repress the groans that kept escaping. Finally, Kirishima paused the video and glared at him.

"Really?" Kirishima asked.

"It's dumb," Bakugou said, looking away from Kirishima.

"Well I am enjoying it!" Kirishima said, which it was clear he was enjoying it as Bakugou could see his dick was hard in his shorts. Rolling his eyes again, Bakugou went to slide his hands in Kirishima's shorts- maybe get him distracted another way. His hand smacked away and Kirishima went back to his video.

So that is how this is going be?

Bakugou took a deep breath and put his arm around Kirishima's shoulder. He could power through this if it meant Kirishima would stop being stingy with his own dick. Apparently that was the only way he was going to be able to touch it.

He had no idea what Kirishima saw in this shit. You had a little twink and some big dude who faked their moans, had to keep stroking themselves to stay hard- like fuck! If you are into it, then your dick shows! These dude was barely hard as the other guys was sucking him off.

It was a sad attempt at one dude fucking another dude's face. Bakugou would have given them more credit if their cocks were fully hard and the dude being fucked in the face wasn't so extra about it all. This was not reality. The dude was being rough for no damn reason! Like… who just pulls hairs and fucks down someone's throat? Do people really do this shit in real life?

And the dialog- Bakugou didn't even want to touch that with a ten foot pole! It sounded like some lame shit drunk people used in a bar and got turned down with. Shit! I sounded like the pathetic shit Mineta said!

"You want my fuck stick, doncha little boy?" the big dude asked the twink.

"Ok!" Bakugou cried, closing the laptop. "That's enough!"

"Hey!" Kirishima yelled.

"I just fucking can't!" Bakugou growled. "He used the words 'fuck stick' for his half hard dick!"

"It's called dialogue, duh!" Kirishima explained.

"Then he needs to say 'dick'!"

"That is not how they do it," Kirishima sighed.

"It wasn't even believable!" Bakugou exclaimed. "Who the fuck orders a pizza and then sucks off the delivery driver cause they don't have any money? THEN DON'T ORDER A PIZZA!"

"Ugh! You are the worst!" Kirishima groaned.

"Really, shitty hair? You like half hard dicks they call fuck sticks?" Bakugou asked.

"It's not that," Kirishima grumbled.

Bakugou thought he had to be missing something. Kirishima's face was red and his voice was no longer raised.

"Listen," Bakugou sighed, pulling Kirishima close. "I know you like that shit… I just don't."

"Fine."

Oh, he knew what the meant. It was not fine. Did Kirishima not know that he sat here and suffered for him ? Turning to face Kirishima, he saw where he was furious and pouting.

"You are not fine," Bakugou said. Turning his head away, Kirishima went to get off the bed. A sigh and Bakugou followed. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room," Kirishima said.

"So you are going to pick a porno over me?" Bakugou asked.

"What?"

"You heard me," Bakugou said, backing Kirishima to the wall. "You'd rather go jerk off in your own damn room with that fake ass porno than be here with me."

Shaking his head, Kirishima was turning red. "Did you like that shit they were doing then?" he asked.

It took a second, but Kirishima wouldn't look at him as he nodded his head.

Bakugou knew he had him at this point. Leaning in, he pressed against Kirishima, his mouth meeting his. There was no real fight in Kirishima, and Bakugou figured he was just throwing one of his damn fits. If the asshole wanted to turn him on- he didn't need a porno for that.

Though he could feel just how turned on Kirishima was. Maybe he liked that lame ass shit in the video. Kissing along Kirishima's jaw and down his throat, Bakugou's hands moved under his shirt to feel the hard, taunt muscles.

Maybe Kirishima wanted what they were doing in the video. The guys weren't soft or anything- well outside their dicks. He noticed Kirishima got hard when the one dude pulled the other dude's hair.

Was this asshole giving him hints or something? Isn't it just easier to tell each other what you want?

Biting at Kirishima's neck, Bakugou moved a hand up into Kirishima's hair- pulling it hard. A loud moan then Kirishima was breathing heavier than usual. Fucking pervert. Bakugou bit more at his skin, sucking hard to leave a mark he would have a hard ass time covering up.

So this is what that pervert wants, huh? Fine!

Bringing his mouth back to Kirishima's, Bakugou bit his bottom lip and the hand on his waist, he squeezed against Kirishima's skin. A gasp and Kirishima was pushing his hips harder against him.

A loud smack of a kiss on Kirishima's lips and Bakugou was pulling back. "Suck me," he said. Pushing at Kirishima's shoulders, he watched as his eyes darkened and he fluidly fell to his knees. Hands pulling his shorts down, and Bakugou's cock sprung free. He wasn't half hard like those dumb asses on the video- no, his cock was fully hard.

Kirishima looked up at him and licked his lips. Well, fuck! Bakugou had never known Kirishima to do that before.

"You want my fuck stick?" Bakugou asked, trying not to laugh at his own damn self. Holding the base of his cock, he lined Kirishima's lips with the head of his cock- waiting for him to open his mouth.

Once Kirishima opened his mouth, Bakugou thrusted his cock right down his throat. If Kirishima wanted a porno- he wasn't going to fake that shit.

He heard Kirishima gag, he fucking liked that - and he was damn sure Kirishima was dribbling spit all down his chin as he could feel how wet his cock was. Fuck! Kirishima was damn good at giving head as it was, but this was different. Moaning, Bakugou pulled at Kirishima's shitty spiky hair, thrusting his cock back down his throat. He could hear him gag a bit more, and he fucking really found he liked it.

"You'd rather go watch those sidekicks than suck my dick?" Bakugou asked, feeling how Kirishima just barely shook his head, but took his dick right back down his throat. "That's right, you don't need that shit. Especially when my cock is right fucking here!"

Kirishima's eyes darkened even more. He saw an expression that covered Kirishima's face he had never seen before. Bakugou fucking liked it. So maybe he could play into this perverted shit that Kirishima liked. All the dumb ass had to do was say so!

"Fucking perverted shitty hair pervert!" Bakugou moaned as he felt his balls start to tighten up. He knew from the many videos Kirishima had made him watch- it gave him an idea.

Shoving his cock deep down Kirishima's throat, the way his throat constricted around his cock, his teeth just barely scraping over his shaft and Bakugou was almost seeing stars. Pulling his cock out, he started to stroke his cock.

"Open your fucking mouth!" Bakugou barked.

Which Kirishima did- hanging his tongue out like he was starving. Moaning loudly, Bakugou's release hit him hard. Stroking and watching as his cum splattered all over Kirishima's face- fuck that was hot . Even when Kirishima wrapped his lips around the head of his cock to suck out the last drops- it made Bakugou pull his hair to force him off his cock as he fell to his knees.

"Dammit!" Bakugou moaned, his head falling on Kirishima's shoulders. Ok, maybe that was too much. Gasping for air, he pulled back and saw his cum all over the side of Kirishima's face and on the edge of his mouth. Using his thumb, Bakugou smeared the cum across his cheek, then leaned in, licking the edge of Kirishima's mouth before plunging his tongue deep in his mouth.

Kirishima was still hard and was moaning obscenely into his mouth. Slipping his hand down Kirishima's shorts, Bakugou started to jerk him quickly. He could feel how wet Kirishima was by the way he leaked onto his hand. Crying out, Kirishima pulled from his mouth and leaned against the wall, arching his body as Bakugou continued to stroke him.

Bakugou did not want to admit it- but damn if this wasn't hot. Kirishima was moaning and calling out his name as his cock continued to leak in his hand. Right as he felt his cock tense in his hand. Bakugou leaned down and opened his mouth wide- staring Kirishima right in the fucking eyes.

"Katsuki!" Kirishima moaned, before his cock started erupting right on his face.

It was not something Bakugou always wanted to do, but seeing the reaction he got from this pervert- maybe now and then it would work.

Both of them were shaking as Bakugou laid out on his floor. He had cum on his neck and cheek, and Kirishima was leaned against the wall- panting for air.

They had done shit before- but never like this. He would never admit it, but maybe that porno wasn't the worst idea.

"Come here, you pervert," Bakugou said as he grabbed at his own shirt to wipe his face off. Feeling Kirishima fall to his side- he put his arm around him and kissed the top of Kirishima's stupid head. "Was that what you fucking wanted?"

He could feel Kirishima nod as he tightened his hold on him.

"Next time just tell me you want my fuck stick," Bakugou said.

That was when Kirishima busted out laughing, and even Bakugou had to chuckle. Fucking pervert.


End file.
